The Price of Love
by LadyPisces
Summary: A story about my two favorite Guild Wars characters Cynn and Mhenlo. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

It was still unbelievable how everything prospered. Instead of plain, red dirt, his horse trotted across vast fields of fresh, green grass bejeweled with numerous flower cups in all shapes, colors and sizes. The sounds of birds chipper made him want to close his eyes and just stop, taking full pleasure in his surroundings. There was no more heavy smell of scorched wood and flesh, but scents that could only be found in the Mists, he was sure.

General Tydion thought he will never live to see Ascalon recover from the horrible Charr invasion. And yet, he is now patrolling the area north of the Wall, still astonished by what he sees. On the other side, the land is even richer. Every city and town is being rebuilt remarkably fast. Even Surmia, for which he thought there was no hope.

And it's all thanks to a young Warrior, Devona, and her friends. Yes, everyone now knew their name. General smiled - his own son dreamed of becoming a Ranger as great as Aidan. He pulled the reins and his stallion came to a stop, just on top of a small hill. A sigh of content escaped his lips as his eyes traveled across the horizon where the sun slowly drifted away: finally, the days of peace arrived again.

Suddenly, his horse began to shiver. It was so light that only an experienced rider as he was could sense it. Something made the animal anxious. It started backing up, nervously waving its long, silver mane.

"Shhhh..." general tried to relax him, tugging on the reins, but it didn't seem to work. The horse just became more restless, turning around and slowly but steadily heading downhill.

"What's wrong, Gryff?" general asked, doing his best to find the source of all this. As he was searching for anything out of the ordinary in the peaceful nature around him, a strange feeling struck him. A feeling that he was being watched.

Without hesitation, he drew out his long sword, its blade shinning magnificently in the dying sunlight. Whatever it was, he was going to slay it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. Gripping tightly on the handle of his sword he whirled around, ready to strike.

But what he saw made his arm stop in mid-swing, almost dropping the weapon.

The figure in front of him most certainly wasn't a human being. He didn't know what it was. It was tall, incredibly tall, twice his height. It's... face, if you could call it that way, was long, with a chin ending in a sinister thin point somewhere where its navel should be. There were two eyes, size of general's fists, staring at him blankly, with no irises. Just pure blackness. No nose, no mouth, nothing. It was wearing some sort of a long white dress, covering its whole body, only it couldn't have been made of cloth. The clothing was gleaming eerily in the dusk, turning into white smoke just before reaching the ground.

It spoke. No, no, it couldn't speak, thought general, it had no mouth. And yet, he could hear its voice in his head. A sound he never heard before.

And, before he managed to react, to take another swing at the being, a silent scream escaped his throat; his sword fell to the soft ground, as his whole body went numb and his eyes became completely black, empty, just like those of the creature.

Cynn opened her eyes. The bed was empty. Bright, silver moonlight sneaked into the room, illuminating the canopy around her and herself. From where she was lying, she could see the stars glitter in the night sky and feel the soft, summer breeze on her face.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, she rose up and grabbed a light blue, silk robe from the floor next to her feet. Donning it, she walked across the bedroom and out through the open, glass door leading to the garden.

There, at the end of the green path, beneath a tall statue of Dwayna, knelt her Monk, his hands put together in a prayer. She sighed - she lost count of the nights he spent like this. Something was troubling him deeply, but she didn't know what, he refused to say.

Careful not to frighten him, she walked to his side, determined to get him back in bed.

"Mhenlo..." she whispered gently, placing a hand on his bare shoulder.

Saying last words of his prayer, Mhenlo stood up and turned to look into her blue eyes that always left him breathless.

"What's wrong?" Cynn repeated the question she seemed to ask a lot lately with clear worry in her voice.

He smiled reassuringly and kissed her forehead, "Nothing, dear, everything is just fine."

Suddenly, the brightness of her eyes was replaced by a dark blue shade. She gritted her teeth in a rush of anger and desperation. Knowing these signs all too well, Mhenlo backed away one step, as far as the statue let him, bracing himself for what was going to come.

"Just fine?!" Cynn's voice boomed across the garden, "For more than a month I've been sleeping alone in that bed and you say that everything is fine?!"

"Cynn, please..."

"No! I don't want to hear it!" she continued yelling at him, throwing occasional pokes in his strong chest, "I'm trying really hard to make this work, you know how difficult it is for me! But I can't do a damn thing if you won't talk to me!" her voice was turning from angry to devastated, "You're drifting away and I can't do anything to stop that! I..." her eyes began filling with tears, "I don't know what to do anymore, because it's clear that something is wrong and..." she broke into a whisper as the pain from the past weeks arose in her and a few tears rolled down her cheeks, "...I just don't know what."

She lost control over herself and slumped down to the soft grass, burying her face in her hands, crying.

Mhenlo started feeling the pressure in his chest, as he does every time Cynn is unwell. He crouched next to her and removed her hands from her wet face.

"Look at me," he whispered softly, still holding her hands. Reluctantly, she did what he told her to and he gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks, "I can't tell you the reason of my strange behavior, for I don't know it yet myself. I'm hoping that Dwayna will guide me to the answer. When I decipher what it is that Gods wish to tell me, you will be the first to know, I promise."

She calmed down a bit, listening intently as he continued, "And I love you, Cynn. More than my life. Don't you ever doubt it, not for a second."

"Well, I hate you," she retorted, avoiding eye contact, "You make me feel so weak. I hate being so vulnerable."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "That is the price of love, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ****2**

"My father is stronger than yours!" the blond boy shouted, pointing his wooden sword at his partner.

"Is not!" the other one retorted, swinging from below with his own practice sword.

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

The blond boy dropped his piece of wood and lunged at the one who made him angry. They stumbled to the ground, rolling in the dust of Devona's training yard.

"Regan! Darrey!" the warrior rushed to split them up just as they were trying to strangle each other. She grabbed each boy by the back of his vest and separated them.

Regan shot Darrey death glares, but they were both unable to move due to Devona's firm grip. She narrowed her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you two that this kind of behavior is unacceptable?!" she hissed, "This is your last warning. Next time you'll be **expelled**."

That last word seemed to take effect. Regan looked up at her pleadingly, "No, please, not expelled. I really want to become a warrior."

Darrey joined in, "Yes, miss, what will my father say?"

Their trainer gave them one last glare before she softened a bit. She let their vests go and crouched to look at both of them directly in the eye, "If you really want to become a warrior, you need to know that it's not just about the strength and the ability to overcome the enemy. First and foremost, it's about the **discipline**," the boys listened to her in awe, "Learn how to control yourself and not let fright or anger cloud your mind, because you'll need it clear in the battle. Otherwise you don't have a chance to survive. Do you understand me?"

Darrey and Regan nodded quietly.

Devona smiled and was just about to send them back to practice with the other students when a voice interrupted her, "Milady?"

She recognized the King's messenger immediately, "Class dismissed! Don't forget to put away your swords!" she shouted and the children hurried out of the training yard, vividly talking about the moves they have learned just now.

Devona turned around to the thin, tall man standing in the shadows, "Yes, Caleb?"

The messenger came closer, "The King requested your immediate presence, milady. He said it is of great importance."

Hearing this, Devona didn't hesitate a second, "I'll be right there. Thank you, Caleb."

The messenger bowed his head and left, quietly as he came.

* * *

King Adelbern was an old man. His strength was leaving him gradually, but his mind was as sharp as his sword once was. He was surrounded by people who worship him, especially now that the Charr are gone. His wealth was immeasurable, his palace coated in pure gold.

But, now he was standing in his own luxurious library and wondering: What good of it all? What good, if he can't share it with his own son? Memories come flooding his mind in those days of solitude. Grief was almost unbearable. It pained him to think about the times he and Prince Rurik conflicted and even more when he remembered the good times. Countless nights he prayed to Balthazar to take him, so that he could join the heir of his throne in the Mists. But, to no avail. He stood firmly on the ground, just as he did years before.

A quiet knock on the door returned him abruptly to reality.

"Your highness, lady Devona is here to see you," the little chambermaid announced.

"Yes, send her right in," the King turned away from the window and sat at a large desk made of the finest wood in all of Ascalon.

Devona entered and bowed, "My King, you wished to see me?"

"Yes. Please take a seat," he offered, gesturing to a leather armchair in front of his desk, although he already knew it was no use.

"I prefer to stand, if that's alright," Devona's answer was already expected.

The King smiled warmly at this, "Of course it's alright," but then his face turned serious and a shadow darkened his features as his mind trailed to what he had to say. Devona did not fail to notice this.

"As you have seen for yourself, Devona, all of Tyria is flourishing. We can finally live at ease."

The warrior sensed this was just an overture for something not as pleasant. There was a slight pause before the King continued, rising from behind the desk and approaching the window once more, as if to comfort himself by gazing at the careless and free townsmen below.

"Sadly, a tragedy has happened," his voice was grave, "North, on the Wall. One of our finest men, general Tydion, went missing. His stallion came back alone early this morning, with no sign of its rider. He was supposed to be patrolling a small area just across the Wall over the night."

Devona was listening intently, watching the King turn to her and look directly into her eyes, "I need you to assemble your team once more and go north, in search of the general. Anything you find, report directly to me."

She nodded and was just about to leave when the King called her back.

"Oh, and Devona: Tydion was my close friend and a great soldier. You will understand why this has to be done quickly and quietly."

"Yes, your highness," she nodded again and bowed before leaving the library.


End file.
